There is Still Time
by Darkshines1984
Summary: So I am as annoyed off as anyone with 3x07, but I am sad that the kiss/lead in to love scene got completely overshadowed. It was done beautifully so I decided to explore and expand on it. I know it's been done by many but I thought I'd give it a go.
**There Is Still Time**

 _Fandom: The 100_

 _Pairing: Clarke & Lexa_

 _Rating: M_

 _Summary: So I am as pissed off as anyone with 3x07, but I am sad that the kiss/lead in to love scene got completely overshadowed. It was done beautifully so I decided to explore and expand on it. I know it's been done by many but I thought I'd give it a go._

… _.._

" _You have an hour to say your goodbyes."_

Octavia Blake's words rang around Clarke's head as she walked down the corridor towards Lexa's bed chambers. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed her surroundings or the guards that stepped out of her way, so used to her waltzing in and out of Lexa's personal space now that they didn't even stop to question her. Octavia had made it sound so simple, like all she had to do was tell Lexa she was leaving and stroll away. The younger of the Blake sibling's seemed to understand that there were some feelings there between Clarke and the Commander of the grounders but the blonde was sure that she had failed to grasp the extent of what hung between the two of them. Perhaps even Clarke had failed to understand the extent of her own feelings until faced with having to turn her back on them. Now all the words unsaid made her feel like she was sinking. There was nothing simple or easy about the farewell Clarke was about to undertake.

 _There is still time._

She wasn't out of the door yet. There was this moment, in the here and now, to communicate something to the woman she had come to care for so much. That was presuming Lexa was in her bed chambers and hadn't been dragged of by Titus again, duty bound to deal with the political storm brewing around them. As Clarke reached the other woman's room she didn't even stop to knock, so focused on the task ahead, she opened the door and walked straight in. Unlike earlier in the day she made sure to shut the door behind her to discourage anyone interrupting or ease dropping.

Lexa's room carried the same ambience as ever. Tons of candles littered the room, lit already despite the light streaming in through the balcony window still. Apart from the abundance of candles the room initially seemed empty and Clarke held her breath, suddenly terrified that she had missed her chance to see the brunette. How hurt would Lexa be if she came out of a meeting with her people only to find Clarke gone without exchanging goodbyes? As the blonde reached the middle of the room she felt a wave of relief when Lexa emerged from an area to the back of her chambers and into the light streaming across the room. The wave of relief had allowed her to take in air again but she quickly found that breath sucked right back out of her lungs when she laid eyes on the other woman.

Lexa was stunning. Lexa was always stunning in one way or another but Clarke didn't normally see her like this. It wasn't the casual outfit, Clarke had seen the commander in her casual clothes before. She had never been privy to what looked like a freshly washed Lexa with her hair down, free from braids and cascading over her shoulders. Ethereal. The brunette looked like the definition of beauty and Clarke was totally entranced by her. She had frozen on the spot the second Lexa entered and the brunette had slammed on in a similar fashion. How was she meant to say goodbye when the other woman was leaving her lungs burning and so utterly breathless?

"When do you leave?"

Lexa knew without her even opening her mouth. Of course she knew. Why else would Clarke be stood in her room at this time of the day gazing at her like the world was ending? Maybe it was. There was no way of knowing if this would be goodbye for now or goodbye forever. There was a significant chance that Pike would kill her on site when she returned to Arkadia and Lexa had already had an attempt on her life just hours before. They were struggling against a strong tide and now they would be swimming in separate directions.

"Now."

Clarke managed to choke the word out as Lexa stepped further into the room, coming closer but not too close…a respectful distance. It had been like that ever since Roan had delivered Clarke to Polis for her own safety. Lexa had given her space. She had understood her rage and her mistrust and had kept that respectable distance. Even as the anger had faded and the trust had more than been regained she had never crossed that boundary, always giving Clarke control and never pushing. The brunette had been and was continuing to be such a saint that it made not only Clarke's lungs ache but her heart too.

A quiet nod was the brunette's only response to the single word answer but her eyes held a myriad of emotions. Lexa was hurting and Clarke was the one causing that pain. Clarke found herself moving forward and closing the gap between them so she was only a foot away from the slightly older woman. Her legs taking her on instinct whilst her brain still short circuited at all that was going on.

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't a hundred percent sure which part she was sorry for. For having to leave at all? For leaving even though she knew the other woman wanted her to stay? For pushing Lexa to save her people despite their disgusting actions and leaving them both in this hopeless scenario on the brink of a war that could destroy them both? For all the moments she could have let the brunette in rather than hide behind her walls?

She hadn't known that she would have to leave and that their time could be limited. That they would have to part on uncertain terms and with uncertain futures. She'd have done things differently if she had known. She'd had thrown caution to the wind that night after the fight to the death with Roan and fell into Lexa's arms. She'd had told the brunette that she had been terrified of losing her and not just because of duty but because she cared deeply and she was slowly learning to trust again.

 _There is still time._

"Don't be" Lexa cut into Clarke's thoughts. "You have to go back, they're your people."

Understanding. Lexa was telling Clarke what she needed to hear. Validating Clarke's choice for her. At the mountain it had been the commander who had walked away for the sake of her people and Clarke had been too blinded by anger to understand. Different circumstances yes, but the choice was still the same. Each other or their people. They are both leaders so there is no choice really. So there is understanding but there is a sadness at the inevitability of it all. Clarke finds herself glancing away because it hurts a little too much to see the resignation in Lexa's eyes.

"That's why I…"

Lexa starts but halts abruptly and Clarke's eyes flash back towards the beautiful brunette. There was only one place that sentence was going and the unspoken words sit heavily on Clarke's heart. She wished they had been spoken but is also relieved they were not. She's already feeling broken about leaving and hearing those words tumble from Lexa's lips in this circumstance may have torn her apart. She wonders if the Commander had realised that too and that's why she had stopped or had it been fear that the sentiment wouldn't be returned?

"That's why you're you" the brunette forced out instead.

Lexa swallowed hard as she spoke and Clarke's eyes lingered on her throat for a beat before looking back to her impossibly green eyes again. Eyes that held so many emotions all at once. Fear. Sadness. Love. So much love that the usually stoic woman clearly didn't know how or if she should express it. The same emotions that swirled around Clarke's own mind. They were united in so many ways. They shared the burden of loss and the burden of responsibility. They shared a common cause and a common ethos. They shared the same dreams and fears. They harboured the same desires for a better world and for each other. Clarke wanted Lexa to know that, needed her to know that. She needed to give her hope because if they survived what was to come then Clarke knew one thing for certain…she would find her way back to Lexa Kom Trikru.

 _There is still time._

"Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people."

It wasn't enough. There were other words, words which held more weight, sticking on the tip of Clarke's tongue. They were dangerous words though. Sentiments which if openly aired would leave the blonde so exposed and naked not only to Lexa but also to herself. She couldn't afford the walls to come crashing down so hard, not if she was going to walk out these doors and back to her own people. These were the words of someone who was staying. The words of someone who was finally letting go of everything else except a love that was beginning to burn brighter than the sun streaming in through the Heda's window. Today Clarke couldn't be that person. Maybe someday. Hopefully someday.

"I hope so."

The brunette seemed to understand at least a little yet the defeated look still didn't leave her eyes. Clarke didn't miss the slight quake of her lip as she spoke and the glassy appearance of her eyes. It was the most emotional that the blonde had ever seen her. Raw, cut open. Lexa looked close to tears. Clarke could feel them prickling at the corners of her own eyes too for as much as they had aligned their stars had not. The gravitational pull between them could not stop them spinning out of orbit.

They were closing in on their parting moment yet looking into Lexa's eyes all Clarke wanted was for the other woman to kiss her. To press forward like she had months ago in her tent, so bold and brave. They were so different now though. The mountain had changed them both. Clarke had carried the guilt of so much death and destruction caused by her own hand. Lexa had carried the guilt of abandoning her there to make that decision alone. The blonde had begun to wonder if Lexa's burden outweighed her own. It had certainly shattered Lexa's confidence when it came to their interactions.

Seconds passed and then slowly the brunette raised her hand and reached out for her. Not to cup her face or anything so intimate but for the symbolic grounder handshake of those parting company. So respectful again. Clarke returned the gesture, gently grasping Lexa's lower arm. The Commander's own hand delicately wrapped around Clarke's own arm. Surprisingly delicately for one capable of such strength. The blonde found herself marvelling at the feel of Lexa's firm muscle tensing below her fingertips. They had rarely touched. Never daring to cross that boundary unless tending wounds or offering the briefest of comfort. The breaking of that habit now was welcome but like everything else it felt nowhere near enough. Yet it was so typically Lexa. Not pushing. Not overstepping. Just silently aching. Oh but how that ache danced across the brunette's facial features.

"May we meet again."

The last time Clarke had heard those words leave Lexa's lips it had been devastating because it had felt like a cold hard betrayal. This time, with a breathless voice cracking under the strain of her emotion, it sounded like a plea. Lexa's eyes had held a wave of aching emotion but as she struggled through the goodbye the ache now a torrent. A flood that was barely being held back by whatever dam her warrior training had built for her. She looked devastated yet devastatingly beautiful.

Clarke had planned to say goodbye and leave before emotion could overtake her but seeing Lexa like this was so much more than she had expected. It was too much. Octavia had given her an hour and she had so far only used a matter of minutes.

 _There is still time._

There wasn't much time but it may well be all the time they ever had. It was an intolerable fact but Clarke was no longer willing to waste a second of it. Not when Lexa's eyes shone and her lips quaked and there was so much left unsaid that could be felt rather than heard. Even before her mind was made up Clarke's body knew what she wanted and was realising Lexa's arm and reaching for her all at once. Her hand found its way to the back of the other woman's neck, palm against all that lose and flowing hair, and she was pulling the brunette in. Clarke's lips found Lexa's instantly, pressing a firm closed mouth kiss against them. She could feel how much she had caught the other woman by surprise by the way she tensed briefly and the way in which her hand fluttered up against Clarke's neck but was so tentative she barely made contact. It was mere moments before she pressed back eagerly into the kiss.

The blonde pulled back so she could look at the other woman. She wanted to make sure that Lexa understood that it wasn't just a thoughtless goodbye kiss but a declaration that if there was nothing else she could promise about their future she could vow that the brunette's feelings did not go unrequited.

The sight that greeted her tore the air from her lungs yet again. A single tear blossomed in the corner of the other woman's eye before slowly rolling down her cheek; because just like every other half admission that had come before Lexa understood. Clarke followed its pathway with her eyes before raking back up to the green eyes which had so often captivated her. Never this much before though. Never had they openly held so much love. Clarke's heart didn't just skip a beat at the sight it burst out into a whole orchestra. A symphony she had never felt before even though she had felt the touch of love. Not like this. Nothing so intense as this.

She pressed forward again, aware that Lexa was still hesitant despite Clarke initiating the first kiss. So she kissed her harder, letting her own desperation and passion lose in the hope of finally releasing the Commander from whatever shackles held her back. And god did it work. Suddenly Lexa was kissing her back, open mouthed and hungry. The brunette's hands grasped at her and roamed with a renewed confidence. The confidence of the woman who had grabbed her and kissed her before battle. Yet with this confidence there was something greater than their first kiss. There was a certainty that she was wanted. It ratcheted the intensity of the kiss up tenfold and Clarke pressed further into the brunette so she could match it.

As her hands circled the other woman's neck to draw her in yet closer she felt the tied material of Lexa's top behind her neck and her hand moved on instinct. The bow released easily and the material fell away from the brunette's upper back causing her to moan and gasp into the kiss. Clarke was convinced it was the most amazing sound she had ever heard. Why hadn't they done this before? Why an earth had she waited this long?

 _There is still time._

As Clarke's hand roamed over the expanse of skin now revealed on Lexa's back the brunette broke the kiss slightly to gasp for air. The gasp wasn't the only sound the other woman emitted though and Clarke didn't miss the quite strangled sob, or the quake of Lexa's lips as she nuzzled against Clarke's nose. Their lips were meshed together again though before Clarke had the chance to fully open her eyes but she could taste the other woman's tears in their kiss. Whether they were happy tears or sad tears or an amalgamation of both it didn't seem to matter as she became lost in Lexa's deep kiss again. Because kissing Lexa was everything, and yet it still wasn't enough. Not when the clock was ticking. Not when there was the most glorious and ornate bed she had ever set eyes upon just a few steps away. How has she thought even for a second that a simple goodbye would ever be enough?

And so she pressed forward, and Lexa backwards, grasping both of the brunette's hands as her knees hit the side of the bed. The kiss only breaking as Lexa sat and gazed up at her in a mixture of shock and awe. Clarke wondered what it would be like to look at each other through the other's eyes because she couldn't have ever imagined someone looking at her with such reverence and desire. Especially not someone so incredible, powerful and sinfully beautiful as the Commander of the Grounders. Yet for all that power and strength the woman underneath all that was tender and warm and so utterly captivating. Clarke had fell utterly and completely in love with all of her and she tried to pour that devotion through her eyes at the woman sat before her. The same flames of love burnt in the eyes gazing up at her, now more blown black then their normal green; and Clarke was leaning down towards her as Lexa was reaching up to draw her in.

She wasn't sure if Lexa fell back onto the bed and pulled her with her or if she had pushed Lexa down and climbed on top of her as their mouths collided greedily again and again. The other woman's kisses became hotter and hotter as she swept her tongue against Clarke's own with abandon, leaving them gasping into each other's mouths. Somehow they managed to scramble up the bed without parting for air, Clarke still on top of the brunette, so their legs were no longer over hanging. Clarke's attention was far too focused on the feel of Lexa's body trapped beneath her and the bed to concern herself with how they managed it and the nagging concern that every second she wasn't focusing on the woman below her was a waste.

 _There is still time._

Time was ticking away from them with every second though and Clarke couldn't go another moment with the material barrier of their clothes still between them. She sat up so she was straddling the brunette's thighs, pulling her long sleeved top over her head and tossing it aside in one fluid movement. It left her top half naked apart from a worse for wear black bra. She didn't give Lexa any time to appreciate the view before grasping the loose shoulder straps of the other woman's top and pulling her up into a sitting position. Lexa's hands joined Clarke's own in rushing the brunette's top over her head.

Clarke's focus was instantly drawn to the expanse of flesh she had just revealed. Lexa's skin was slightly more tanned than her own and surprisingly unblemished for a warrior. Clarke reached out with both hands and placed them against the warm, smooth skin of Lexa's abdomen. This smoothness contrasted the solid muscle that lay just underneath the surface. She trailed her hands up further, enjoying the feeling of the muscle rippling beneath her fingertips, until her thumbs grazed against the underside of Lexa's breasts.

The contact made Lexa's breath hitch and Clarke glanced up to check the other woman was okay. Lexa's green eyes were focused solely on her. Silent tears still ran down the other woman's cheeks as she reached behind Clarke and started fumbling with the clasps of the blonde's bra. She could feel Lexa's hands shake lightly which was hampering her progress. The brunette succeeded after a few seconds and slowly slid the garment over Clarke's shoulders and off. Lexa's gaze was full of reverence as she finally allowed herself look down. The brunette reached between them with both hands and rested her fingertips on Clarke's shoulders. Her green eyes followed the route of her hands. Clarke's breathing hitched and her heart raced as Lexa began to slowly map out her skin, gradually moving down and down towards her breasts. The touch was exploratory and soft but it left a path of fire in its wake. They were living on borrowed moments but Clarke didn't have the heart to rush the older girl.

 _There was still time._

Lexa's hands reached her breasts and the brunette cupped them delicately, rubbing slightly calloused thumbs over her already alert nipples. It drew a sharp gasp from Clarke and her back arched into the contact. The Commander's eyes seemed to dip a shade darker at the reaction and she repeated the movement again.

"Lexa."

The blonde gasped the other woman's name. She tangled her right hand in the mass of brunette hair and tugged Lexa towards her. Their lips met again in a slightly sloppy but passionate kiss. As Clarke pushed deeper into the kiss there bodies moulded together and they both moaned in unison at the contact. Lexa's skin felt so smooth and hot against her. Clarke couldn't think of any sensation she could compare it to. It was unique. Special. Beautiful.

Determined to explore more of the other woman, Clarke pushed Lexa back down onto the bed and grasped her hands, lifting them above the brunette's head. The Commander looked surprised by the act of dominance but there was also a fire burning in those impossibly green eyes. Lexa was aroused by the act of restraint. Clarke kissed her again on the lips briefly before trailing her lips down the brunette's jaw and neck. She took it slowly, exploring every bit of skin she could reach. Looking for any zones which made the other woman gasp that little louder. She found a patch of skin where Lexa's shoulder met her neck which made the brunette writhe underneath her. Clarke lingered there that bit longer, enjoying the reaction immensely.

 _There was still time._

Clarke let her lips move lower. First she explored Lexa's prominent collar bone before moving down again to the flat plane of her chest. Always moving down until her lips found the smooth curve of the Commanders breasts. Lexa's arousal wasn't just apparent in her eyes. Her body was showing all the tell-tale signs. There were goose bumps on her skin and her nipples were already hard and pert. The blonde focused her attention there, kneading one breast with her hand whilst her tongue flicked over the other. Clarke had told the other woman, not all that long ago, that she would never kneel before her. How far they had come in such a short space of time because now she was worshipping at Lexa's body like it was a temple.

"Klark."

Lexa moaned her name, still somehow managing to make her normal sharp K sound at the end. Then she repeated it again and again at least five times like a mantra. Hearing her name moaned over and over was making Clarke painfully aroused. She ignored her own needs though and reached down to undo the clasp of Lexa's trousers. To remove them Clarke had to adjust her position so she was kneeling next to the brunette and not over her. As soon as Lexa was released she scrambled to a sitting position and began to tug at Clarke's jeans. After some ungraceful wriggling and tugging they both managed to remove the clothing from each other's lower half. The lack of finesse didn't matter as long as the barrier was removed quickly.

 _There was still time._

Clarke moved to straddle the other woman again but Lexa was too quick for her. With one swift and firm movement Clarke found herself rolled across the Commander and onto her back in the middle of the bed. It was Lexa who was now straddling her. She had no problem with relinquishing control to the brunette. Clarke trusted Lexa implicitly. She did fear though that the other woman would try to take things slower than their brief window in all this madness would allow.

 _There was still Time._

Lexa didn't surprise her as she began to kiss down Clarke's neck, taking her time to explore what was laid out before her. The blonde knew she should hurry her on but when Lexa's mouth and hands were exploring her so delicately it was hard to argue with her. It felt like the other woman was mapping out every piece of her. Every freckle. Every scar. Every erogenous zone she could locate. Moving lower and lower with each passing moment. Clarke was struggling to contain herself and not writhe underneath the Commander. She was overloading with sensation but none of it was directed where she needed it the most. When Lexa's lips reached her hip bone and nipped lightly at the soft skin there Clarke couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Lexa please."

Her voice came out as barely more than a raspy whisper but the brunette lifted her head to look at her. Clarke was met with an expression of raw desire. Then, whilst still holding eye contact, Lexa spread the blonde's legs and took an exploratory swipe with her tongue between her folds. Clarke wanted desperately to hold that eye contact but her eyes slammed shut of their own accord as she arched into Lexa's warm mouth. Like in everything else the Commander ever undertook her movements were steady, thought out and purposeful. It was amazing how the woman could flicker from this part of her identity to 'Lexa' and back again in the blink of an eye. Only for Clarke though. Clarke had never seen Lexa so raw and vulnerable with anyone else since being in Polis as the brunette had been before her at times.

Despite Lexa's steady movements Clarke was creeping closer and closer to the edge. Her hips were pressing up of their own accord and the brunette used her right arm to press Clarke back down against the bed. Lexa's left hand reached up and found the blonde's, entwining their fingers together. What the brunette was doing was an intimate act anyway but the fact they had linked hands made it feel all the more poignant and intimate for Clarke. Lexa may have shied away from telling her she loved her earlier but every word, expression and act since had said more than enough.

The brunette suddenly upped her tempo and within seconds Clarke had lost the last strands of her control. Lexa's name came tumbling from her lips, low and husky. As pleasure rippled through her body from her head to her toes she could feel Lexa's thumb caressing their entwined hands and her tongue slowly stroking her down from her high. It was like nothing Clarke had ever felt before and for a second she thought she was going to black out when she saw light spots behind her eyes. Then the waves gradually washed away and left her calm although not completely satisfied. She needed Lexa to feel what she had just felt.

 _There was still time._

Once her body had stilled Lexa crawled back up the bed so she was lay on top of Clarke, their hands still intertwined. The brunette dipped in for a slow open mouthed kiss. Clarke could taste herself on Lexa's tongue but that was okay. She could also feel Lexa pouring her emotion through the act of kissing her. She had waited so patiently for Clarke without ever presuming or acting like she had the God given right to have her love. She did though. She did have Clarke's love. The blonde wondered if Lexa understood that.

The older girl pulled back out of the kiss and gazed down at Clarke. Her eyes had returned to their more customary shade of green, a colour unique to Lexa. They were so bright and expressive. Loving. They were made more radiant by the warm smile that currently lit up Lexa's face. The blonde couldn't recall having ever seen her smile like that before. She would surely remember if she had because Lexa looked utterly breathtakingly beautiful. And just when Clarke thought she couldn't get any more so. She just wished she could understand what was going on inside the silent Commander's head. She raised her eyebrow in a silent question and Lexa's smile broadened even further.

"You are so beautiful."

The brunette whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. The muscles of her neck twitched as she struggled to rein in her feelings and like earlier when they had been talking Clarke could tell she was close to tears. Clarke let the words wash over her. She didn't consider herself to be anything special but she was more than happy that Lexa thought she was. As safe and loved as she felt in this moment though she needed to reciprocate. The window was closing rapidly and she could not and would not leave Polis without having felt Lexa fall apart under her.

 _There is still time._

Clarke's eyes flickered down to Lexa's lips and the brunette reacted instantly, lowering herself to meet Clarke's mouth as Clarke clasped her hand around Lexa's neck to pull her down. She let her desire pour into the kiss. Their mouth's seemed to find each other's on instinct over and over again like they had done this dance hundreds of times before. Clarke elicited a sharp gasp from the brunette when she nipped her lower lip. She tried to take advantage of the fact Lexa had been caught off guard to roll them around so she was on top but the brunette held firm and pressed her back against the bed again.

"I want you."

There was an air of petulance in Clarke's tone but it was swallowed up by Lexa's mouth in another desperate kiss. She was about to break the kiss to protest but then she felt Lexa sliding their adjoined hands down the bed. The brunette propped herself up a little more on her free arm and pressed both their hands between the space she had created.

"Together" Lexa explained. "I want to watch you."

Clarke didn't need any more guidance and slipped her hand out of the brunette's. Her hand reached Lexa first and she moaned as she felt the evidence of Lexa's need for her. She traced Lexa's most intimate parts with her forefinger, drawing a low moan from the brunette. The older girl's eyes flickered shut for a fraction of a second before they opened again. Clarke was again captivated by the love she saw in them. As she repeated the action Lexa moved against her and the brunette gently pressed two fingers inside her, curling against her inner wall.

Clarke's free hand grasped at the other woman's strong shoulders, needing something to hold to steady and ground her. Lexa began to move slowly inside of her, nearly completely pulling out before pressing all the way back in and curling them again. Whatever spot she was hitting was working wonders on Clarke. Following Lexa's lead she pressed forward into the brunette and mimicked her movements. She realised quickly that she had an advantage over the other woman because she had the leverage of her own leg underneath her and Lexa's weight on top of her to press as deep as possible. It's something the Commander visibly appreciates as she fights desperately to keep her eyes open whilst her hips eagerly grind down into the contact.

Then Lexa is moaning. Sometimes it's just sound and sometimes its Clarke's name. Clarke was moaning too but she barely registered it as her focus remained totally on the woman above her. Lexa was slowly untangling before her eyes. Her lips were parted as she panted but occasionally she'd grip her own lower lip between her teeth. Clarke was sure it was the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed. Everything about Lexa was stunning, in general and in this moment in particular. At least she would have this memory to hold on to when they were apart.

 _There is still time._

The brunette dips her head and presses their foreheads together as they move against each other. As affectionate as the act feels Clarke would rather be looking into the other woman's eyes. But then she feels droplets of water splash against her cheek and realises that Lexa is crying those silent tears again. At first it worries her but then she realises that she is crying too. She wonders if she had actually started crying first. It doesn't really matter though and it doesn't detract from the moment. Especially not when she coaxes Lexa's head back up again by cupping her damp cheek with her free hand. Of all the many expressions she has seen in this bed chambers today the look Lexa is giving her now will be the one she will recall first every time she thinks of her. Clarke knows that until they meet again that will be very very often.

Now, in this moment. When Lexa is looking at her like she is the world and the sun and the stars. As they press towards a shared ecstasy. In this moment all Clarke wants is to stay. If Lexa were to ask her now she'd stay in a heartbeat. She'd stay and leave her people to solve their own mess. She'd stay and fight Lexa's battle with her. She would probably regret abandoning her people. Or maybe she wouldn't. But Lexa isn't selfish enough to ask her. She's too good for that. Too good at being a leader to let Clarke fail so spectacularly at being one. Too good a person to take advantage of this moment.

As much as Clarke wishes Lexa would ask she loves her even more for not doing so.

Their movements have become more frantic now. Losing rhythm as they both near their shared goal. Clarke is finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open but she is determined to do so. Lexa tenses hard around her hand and with one more thrust Clarke sends her over the edge. She had expected Lexa to be virtually silent despite her quiet moans but is instead rewarded with her own name being rasped with some volume from the brunette's swollen lips. And Clarke follows. This time it's less explosive than the first but its prolonged longer as they both continue to move inside the other. They move until they are both a shaking mess and a secondary wave of pleasure has hit them.

As they slow to a halt Lexa finally relinquishes control and lets Clarke roll them so they are on their sides and facing each other. Still so close. Clarke can feel the other woman's fast uneven breaths against her own lips and their racing heartbeats against the other chest. The wonderment in Lexa's eyes is almost childlike and Clarke feels so privileged to see her like this. It's something unique to Clarke. This is not Heda. This isn't the Commander of the 12 clans. This is her Lexa. This is the person she wants more than anything or anyone. And in this moment Clarke is as bared open as she has ever been. This is for no one else. Just Lexa. Clarke is sure now that the brunette knows it too even though the words must hold for another day. A brighter day. A day when they can be a promise of things to come not a prayer that one day they may.

There is so little time. The hour is closing in fast but Clarke is content to lie here a little longer. There is so much about Lexa still to learn that she is sure she can afford ten minutes more to map the tattooed skin and hold it all to memory. When dawn comes there will be a line drawn between them. For now…for a few more minutes…the only lines that Clarke is interested in are the ones she's tracing on her lover.

 _There is still time._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Okay so don't hate on me because I know this is actually really fucking horrible when you think of it in the context of the show. I loved the kiss scene though and really wanted to jump inside Clarke's head.

I never had any intention of writing a Clexa fic because the cannon on the show was so good I didn't feel the need to mess with it…. Well that all went fucking wrong didn't it. So here it is. Probably my one and only Clexa fic unless I am seriously motivated by the season finale. I may indulge in a Lexarke fic at some point thought because this fandom is just so fucking glorious in its coping strategies. Long may we continue x


End file.
